khsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) is a student at Konoha and a close friend to Sakura. The two of them are very close since before the series' start. She is also Sai's wife, and friends with Naruto and Sasuke thanks to that. Also, every year, she gets to be the Homecoming Queen. Personality Ino is a fashionista, always trying to look better and prettier. She's a flirt as well. She is kind and cheerful most of the time, but she doesn't mind resorting to violence to those who are mean to her friends, such as Karin. While she's generally comprehensive and compassionate, Ino can also be very jealous and switch moods immediately,leading to a temperamental nature. She takes a great deal of pride in her appearance, and is also shown to constantly go on a diet, in the belief that it would make her more attractive. She always wants to be the star of her friends. Another important trait of Ino's personality is that she enjoys very much teasing people, especially her friends. For example, bothering Naruto with his thoughts about Hinata in a swimwuit. However, she does not like it when someone teases her. However, Ino also has a strong sense of being bossy, sometimes leading her to take charge in most duties. This is shown in chapter 1, werein she immediately told Sakura to talk to Sasuke before the final exams start. Appearance Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with soft baby blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She also sports a red clip that parts her hair to the left. She wears the standard Konoha Gakuen uniform in the beginning, but as from the Summer Vacation arc onwards, her outfits vary. Hinata also notices that Sakura is jealous of Ino. Jobs Even if she was student Ino started at young age to work as Super-Model and actor . However Ino's opinion of modeling changed when she started to work as Super -Model and she quit .It's known that Ino after she finished her college went to Hollywood and she started her career . = First year Ino was shown in first year like out-spoken person with her best friends Sakura and Hinata .In 2 episode she was trying to make Sakura and Sasuke to meat each other because Sakura was to shy to do that .She also was arguing with Karin and her friends .Later she was seen with her boyfriend Sai in gallery in which she said she loves Sai's art (even if she didn't understand it too) .In episode 9 she was trying to calm Sakura down after her break up with Sasuke .In this season she was seen last time with Sakura and Hinata in art classes telling them Sasori isn't cute he is hot . Second year At second year Ino is showing like much more mature person with that she still loves stab nose in other people's problems .With that Ino started working like super-model but she quit fast telling Sakura that she will never go back to that job. Ino and Sai's relationship is revealed as much more stable however in episode 9 season 2 she found out that Sai had slept with other girl and she broke up with him .Choji and Shikamaru were very angry after that and they told Ino if she wanted them to they can beat him ,Ino has just laughed at that and told them there is no need for that . Because Sakura was still hurt and Sasuke got back to Konoha, Ino didn't tell Sakura about her break up .However Sakura found out somehow and had fight with Ino. Later Ino and Sakura reconciled .In end of season 2 Ino had traveled to Paris with her parents for summer break . Third year On third year Ino was shown worried about what she was going to enrolls after High School on which Sakura say to not worry because she have many talents .Even if Sakura believe Ino can get in any college Ino is still worried because her final grades weren't good - In the meantime Ino got letter from acting school in Tokyo and got decision to move out from Konoha .This decision made Sakura and Hinata sad .Sakura said to Ino she and Sasuke got back which Ino didn't support because she believed that he will hurt her again . In episode 8 Sakura said sorry to Ino and they become best friends again .At the end of the season Ino said goodbye to Sakura and Hinata and was seen how she is looking through the window of the airplane . Final episode Ino is shown with her son and her husband .It's also known that Ino become famous actor in Hollywood . Relationships Sai Sai is Ino's boyfriend. The two were dating since before the series start, and were seen together all along the series. When they started seeing each other is unknown, but it is evident they liked each other very much.In 2 season Sai was drunk and he had slept with another woman which was reason why Ino broke up with him .In final episode it's shown they got married and had one child.It's still unknown when they got back . Sakura Haruno Sakura is one of Ino's best friends along with Hinata, for how long is unknown but it seems that since their early childhood, since after Sakura decides to let her hair remain short, Ino has a flashback where a younger Sakura told her that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. Ino and Sakura are very close friends, it was shown from the very start of the series, on chapter 1, when Karin insulted Sakura, Ino was going to attack her, yet she was stopped by Hinata. Sakura also commented that she was jealous of Ino due to the fact that she was the kind of girl who didn't care about what everyone else could say about her, which made her really cool.At season two Ino was huge support to Sakura when Sasuke got back.Ino didn't tell Sakura about her and Sai which made Sakura very angry but in the end they forget each other.In episode 4 of final season Ino didn't give permission to Sakura to get back with Sasuke, which made Sakura to say You think only about yourself .Then later in episode 8 Sasuke said that Sakura should say sorry to Ino because she was her biggest support all these years (in same episode Sakura and Ino become best friends again).It's known that Sakura was godmother to Ino's child . Hinata Hyuuga Hinata is one of Ino's best friends along with Sakura, for how long is yet unknown. Although they are very great friends, Ino usually teases Hinata, causing her to blush inmensly and stutter "Ino-chan!" while trying to control her blush. The topic of this teasing is usually her enormous crush over Naruto Uzumaki, obvious to everyone except for him. Ino really hopes for Hinata's happiness, this was the reason why she arranged her meeting with Naruto at the group date at the mall.Their frendship was still the same in seasons 2 and 3 . Naruto Uzumaki Ino and Naruto have been friends for an unknown time, probably due to the fact that she is Sai's ex-girlfriend. Ino is often seen playfully joking about Naruto and Hinata's relationship before they declared their love to each other, as seen in chapter 4. They typically like the company of one another as well. Even if she teases him,they are still good friends. Sasuke Uchiha Ino and Sasuke are shown to be friends. It seems they've been friends since before the start of the series, probably because Ino was Sai's girlfriend prior to the start of the story as well. Despite not bearing romantic feelings for him, Sasuke does seem to be attractive in Ino's eyes, as shown when she described Sakura as a lucky girl. After Sasuke's deffection from the group, it is assumed that Ino and Sasuke no longer share any ties of friendship between them.When Sasuke got back Ino was shown to hate him because he hurts Sakura .Also she didn't support his and Sakura's relationship in final season . Karin Uzumaki Ino bears a strong disliking to Karin, probably due to the friendship she has with Sakura. Ino is always quick to come up with a comeback to Karin's comments, and in one instance, if it hadn't been for Hinata, Ino would have gotten into a fight with Karin. In first season she typically caled her a slut .Their relationship didn't change during the seasons Shikamaru Nara Ino and Shikamaru were previously in relationship and they broke up for unknow reasons .Despite bickering a lot, Ino and Shikamaru are shown to be good friends. Shikamaru typically considers girls most troublesome, but in Ino's case, he would hold this off, knowing what would be the outcome if Ino won't get what she likes. Trivia *Ino is short for inoshishi (猪), meaning "boar", hence Sakura calling her Ino-pig-chan (いのブタちゃん, Ino-buta-chan). Yamanaka (山中) means "among the mountains". Wild boar are heavily associated with mountains in Japan, and are even called the whales of the mountains (山鯨, yamakujira), because of the amount of meat they produce. Quotes *(To Hinata and Sakura)"You two should really try this!" *(To Karin)"Oh yeah?Because you're number one on my list to beat the crap out of,slut!" *"Ah...it feels so good to be seventeen!" *(Ino to Sakura) 'You were hurt i didn't wanted ..'' ''In every case you should believed me Ino' *(To Sakura)'He'' ''hurted you so many times and you still want to be with him' Category:Female characters Category:Konoha students